


Meadow Stables

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Horse fic, M/M, Past Hyungkyun, Rival hyungkyun, Sexual jokes but no smut, cuz its a must, equestrian AU, minor hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: "Hey, you by any chance have a car?""Haven't you done enough?"The horse au ive been thirsting to write for years
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Vertical

**Author's Note:**

> Damn two fics on a week?  
> OKay but this was finished a few days a go, a week maybe, and I meant to publish it but I've pushed it away. I am an old equestrian, retired due to the sport being so damn expensive. I still love horses a little, and this fic really made me happy, considering I used to write horse related stories just a few years ago, and if it wasn't for those, I wouldn't have uploaded fics now. So, here is the Monsta x Equestrian AU that no one asked for. I'll add pictures of a chart to twitter that I mostly made for my own sake, but I felt it would be kinda cool to show you. you can find them bellow: https://twitter.com/writingbeans/status/1246872806391984128  
> I hope you enjoy this and it will be a help for curing boredom. To my fellow equestrians, I hope your ankles won't lose their flexibility now that stables may be closed.  
> Thanks for comments and kudos uwu

" _Dude, can I ask you a favor_?" Hyunwoo's voice sounded through the speaker.

"What?" Jooheon wiped his hands on the apron he had around his neck, glancing over to the clock. If this favor would happen during the next five minutes, he would have to use his work as excuse.

" _Can you join me to pick up my sister later_?"

"Why? Isn't she old enough to get home by herself?"

Hyunwoo's sister was twelve, quite the long gap between those two, each Wednesday she had riding lessons at the stable thirty minutes away. She used to be able to get there by public transport or be driven by her parents, but after an event around Christmas times a year ago, left Hyunwoo insisting to drive her to her lessons.

" _I offered to pick her up, can't back out,"_ Hyunwoo answered.

"No, you just want to see the cute instructor again, I know you," Jooheon moved his phone to his other shoulder, holding it in place with his head tipped over. His hands free to rummage around and press buttons on the coffee machine in front.

" _Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about,"_ Hyunwoo exaggeratedly lied, huffing out a little laugh. " _You join or…?"_

"Yeah, sure, I'll have to finish my shift first," Jooheon grabbed the coffee cup, walked over to the counter and yelled out the order.

" _Of course, I'm not done with my training, besides her lesson starts in half an hour, I'll pick you up in an hour."_

"Sounds great, see ya then," Jooheon replied, hanging up and placing his phone back into his pocket.

Turning back to the dozens of notes laying next to the machine, he continued with the orders.

His shift slowly slid away, he could sneak into the backroom, take the yellow apron off and fold it together. He softly let the material find the floor of his locker before he reached for his bag pressed into the narrow space. After several swipes of the disks on the lock, he left the building.

As promised, Hyunwoo had parked in a sloth on the café's parking lot. Jooheon threw his bag to the backseats, plopping down onto the passenger seat.

Hyunwoo's car was rather fancy, something he could finally afford after several competitions with his swimming team. He had broken his piggybank to be able to afford the fee for the tournament, reaching the goal of a rank over third place.

His car was always shiny, the silver paint glittering under the sun. It was a screen display inside, air condition working perfectly fine, always showing the current temperature inside and outside. Cupholders with 100% guarantee of no spills. Seats so comfortable Jooheon by accident fell asleep sometimes.

Hyunwoo was proud of his car, he had been able to afford it after diligent training and tons of competitions. Jooheon had seen the older when he bought the car, he was beyond happy, and the first ride was full of giggles and smiles. Jooheon felt like he brought his son to the auto store, while the kid ran around in ecstasy jumping and squeaking at each expensive and ostentatious vehicle.

"Thanks for joining," the brunet spoke, rolling the wheel to lead the car down the graveled forest path to the riding school.

"It's nothing, but I won't say no to be paid back with sweets," Jooheon winked, smiling wide.

Hyunwoo chuckled. "I guess I owe you."  
"You do."

Meadow Stables was like Hyunwoo's car; fancy and expensive.

The main stable building was white, brown wooden doors with wrought iron blooming over the hinges. The windows were covered with cylindrical bars, covering the window from the inside, but visible to the eye from the outside. Yet, the detail didn't affect it in any way. It was like a prison touch, but it somehow made the whole building look cozier.

At the farthest end, was a new building. It was the riding hall, welded together with the main stable. A big outdoor arena with white fences so clean they were more pristine than the mountainside snow. The sand was always perfectly groomed, unless a few prints of hoofs and puddles of rainwater decorated the surface. Somewhere hidden behind trees, did the squares of outdoor areas for the horses bloom.

Jooheon had once by accident touched the fence to a horse's paddock, shrieking in pain as a wave of electricity pierced through him. Hyunwoo's sister had laughed so hard the horse nodded with her.

There was another riding hall located on the property, but Jooheon had never been there and didn't know where it was.

Riding lessons were usually outside, whenever they had to be inside, they used the riding hall away from the stables, the one Jooheon had never laid his eyes upon. He had later learned the one next to the stable was for private owners.

Hyunwoo leaned against the fence watching his sister's -rather her instructor- lesson.

The instructor was the whole reason Hyunwoo went to pick her up. After this Christmas competition, the brunet had stumbled upon Kihyun soothing one of the children who were bucked off the mini horses. Hyunwoo fell for this soft instructor immediately. He offered to get some ice for the aching knee the kid cried about.

Kihyun was thankful and kept apologizing to Hyunwoo for having to buy the packet of ice with his own wallet. Hyunwoo refused to be paid back, rather save the opportunity for later.

"I need to pee, I'll be right back," Jooheon excused, heading for the stable.

When he entered, he regretted he didn't ask Hyunwoo for the direction. It was horses everywhere. The entrance was on the middle of the building, leaving him standing in the middle of a corridor. To his left were the private horses, and to the right the riding school horses were hiding. He heard munching and rustling of hay in the silence.

He remembered that the toilets would be close to a little cafeteria.

With trying steps, the orange-haired walked between the several stable boxes of riding school horses. Some peaked up over their stable door, other too occupied eating.

At the end of the hall, he could spot a door with a laminated paper taped to it. It was hidden behind a stall and wouldn't be visible from the entrance. As he remembered, it was printed in black ink saying _cafeteria,_ with a coffee cup under it. He pushed down the handle to sneak into the room. A pleased sigh, as he saw the huge letters taped to a door in the corner.

After zipping up his pants and leaving the cafeteria he wandered down. Again a few horses looked over. A few stables were open and empty, revealing they were used in the ongoing lesson outside.

Jooheon peaked at his wrist, it was still fifteen minutes until Hyunwoo's sister was done with her lesson. It was chilly outside, Jooheon had zero will left in himself to freeze and watch the female majority group jump over beams laid out on the arena. He decided to read the charts taped to the doors on the private horse stables.

Most of them had the owner and their number noted on them, the others only the owner's name. The private horses looked more expensive than the school ponies. They were brushed nicely, no knots in their tail nor mane. The riding school horses were so dusty it was visible on the white horses.

The private horses were way bigger, either they were just so buff they looked like muscle machines, or they were breeds with legs stretching farther than Hyunwoo's.

One stable was open, revealing a clean bedding of splintered sawdust. A half empty hay net hung from the ceiling.

That was when Jooheon realized there was someone inside the riding hall.

Building up courage, Jooheon stepped up to the open double door. The brown sanded floor was sprinkled with obstacles placed in order. A variation of one to two lined up. They were tall, way higher than the ones the lesson outside had.

A dark brown horse ran on the sidelines, if Jooheon knew horses well, it cantered. On top, sat a male, face hidden by the helmet protecting his head. His body was quite slim, long legs on each side of the horse's body. His heels were pushed down, it looked like it needed own stretching methods to be flexible enough to push them that _far_ down.

He followed the horse's galloping movements in the saddle, torso in a rhythmic rolling wave together with the horse. Hands levitating over the saddle, his pelvis rocking with the seat underneath.

Reaching an obstacle in front, the male leaned back in the saddle, before pushing himself up to lean over the neck of the horse. The horse's front legs drew up high under its lowered neck and head, kicking with the rear legs to glide over the obstacle. His butt perked up, displaying perfectly in a round shape, connecting with his lean thighs underneath. He couldn't help drooling a little.

This horse person didn't miss out on being rich with buns.

Jooheon felt himself stare in awe at the rider jumping over an obstacle, not because of his bottom though, which was approximately at the height of his chest.

The young boy turned his horse, no movements on the reins he held with his hands. It was as if the horse had the course programed in its head.

Picking up its pace, the horse shortened its galloping steps. But it stopped. Sliding against the clay soiled ground, it dusted off into clouds around its feet. Rear legs bent and butt leaning down to almost sit down.

The rider seemed rather shocked, laying flat over the horse's neck and one foot freely hanging out from the strapped, steel hoop. He pushed back, calming the visible stressed horse underneath himself. His foot found back to the hoop, gaining his balance and turning the horse.

That's when the young boy saw Jooheon, eyes locking with his. A weak smile spreading over his lips as a red color painted his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Jooheon asked. He had no idea if such 'accidents' hurt or not.

"Yes, she isn't a fan of uncoordinated steps," he replied, patting the neck of the sweaty horse.

Jooheon stared dumbfoundedly at him. He had zero knowledge around horses, leaving him with a blank brain of what to reply with.

"Can I help you?" the boy clicked his tongue to make the horse walk closer.

Jooheon spotted the wet blonde locks plastered to his forehead. His nose was round and soft, lips parted to suck in deep breaths.

"No, well a friend of mine is waiting for his sister's lesson to end so he can talk with his crush, I'm just killing time," Jooheon leaned against the banister of the tribune platform.

The young male's brows knit together. "Your friend has a crush here? They would offer their sense of smell to talk with them, wow, I rarely see that," he chuckled.

The horse extended its neck, letting out a sneezing noise a couple of times.

The boy caressed its neck afterwards.

"Yeah, it's actually a pain in the ass. He drags me here to be a little braver when talking to this crush. Though, he is perfectly fine without me," Jooheon saw the patience of the rider slowly drain away, he fiddled with his reins and his feet ached to continue. "Well, uh- you're really talented, I would never have been able to jump that high," he pointed to the highest obstacle.

"Have you ridden before?" he asked, Jooheon shook his head in answer. "That's why. It took me years of practice and injuries before I could make it."

"Have you been riding for a while?" Jooheon saw the clock on the wall, it had slowly moved to the end of the riding lesson outside, too bad he would soon be ripped away from this guy.

"Yes, fifteen years, but this little lady is harder to control than the riding school horses," the boy leaned over her neck, ruffled the mane close to her ears.

"Is she stubborn?" Jooheon was just asking desperate and dumb questions as he wanted the conversation to continue for a while more. This guy was nice, and made it worth the time coming to the stables because he's so handsome, err- kind.

"You could say so, if her steps are not pleasing to her own calculations she won't jump. A little reason why I can't compete in high classes, yet," he sighed. "I'm Minhyuk by the way, I'm part time instructor here, but I guess I'm not your friend's crush as he is not in here and I don't teach a class."

"I see. I'm Jooheon, and yes, Kihyun is my friend's crush."

Minhyuk slipped his feet out of the steel hanging by the sides, swinging his leg over the horse's back and dumping down to the ground. He grabbed ahold of the reins and leaded the horse to the gate.

"Ah, your friend is Hyunwoo?"

"You know him?" Jooheon opened the gate, walking aside to let the rider pass him.

Minhyuk shook his head. "Thanks. No, but Kihyun talks about him a lot."

Jooheon let out an understanding sound as he followed Minhyuk.

Farther down the hall Jooheon could spot his friend talking with the mentioned instructor. His sister was probably inside the stall of her favorite horse and grooming it. It was always okay for Hyunwoo as he could spend more time with Kihyun.

"Between you and me, Kihyun is whipped for him, but don’t tell him I told you that," Minhyuk whispered before the others could hear them.

"Ah, there you are, I was scared you got lost," Hyunwoo smiled, then looked over to the male leading his horse.

Minhyuk let go of the reins and the horse walked right into the stable that was hers. He closed the door, clicked his helmet off and hung it on a hook on the stall wall. Ruffled the humid locks to wake them from their dead helmet-styled state, he reached his other arm out to Hyunwoo.

"Minhyuk, a colleague of Kihyun."

Hyunwoo shook his hand. "You're an instructor too?"

"Partly, yes. I'm mainly booked for private lessons or group lessons consisting of a few friends with a common heart for horses. Else than that, I'm more used during events and the one who locks the stable at night."

"I see," Hyunwoo smiled. "I see you met Jooheon."

"Yes, the sneak watched my horse being a stubborn, mathematic, OCD-maniac bitch," he chuckled. "Quite embarrassing."  
"You didn't fall off this time, did you?" Kihyun's worried tone sounded.

"No, I stayed on. If I had fallen off, would this softie run for help," Minhyuk joked, leaned against the stable door to a different horse.

"What makes you say I'm a softie?" Jooheon scowled.

"First impression, I'm never wrong," Minhyuk smiled.

Hyunwoo's sister appeared from a stall, closing the door until it shut with a click and walked up to the four males. A little startled by all of them he hesitantly stepped up to her brother. Hiding behind his frame, she whispered.

She kept eyeing Minhyuk, the latter not paying attention. He must know Hyunwoo's sister a little to know she doesn't like attention. Especially not from older boys she doesn't know.

"We'll have to head home," Hyunwoo said, receiving a hidden disappointed look from Kihyun.

"I'll see you next week," the instructor said nonetheless, looking at Hyunwoo's sister, but Jooheon knew it was to Hyunwoo as well.

"It was nice to meet you," Jooheon turned to Minhyuk, who played with the nose of the horse in the stall next to him with his index finger.

"Nice to meet you too," he smiled, waving as the three of them left the stable building.

∞

Jooheon felt stupid where he walked down the stable corridor the day after. It was early, his shift didn't start before 12 PM, which meant he could drive over to the stable to pick up his forgotten phone before going to work. The stable was drowned in complete silence. The day before wasn't crowded with children, but he had seen souls there. It was dead now.

He walked over to the riding hall, searching everywhere that had been inside his radius. Found nothing. Leaving the arena, he saw a person in front of a stall. He wore black pants, knee high boots and a grey hoodie tucked over his torso. He laid a saddle down against the door and opened the door.

Jooheon shuffled over to him, clearing his throat to not scare the other.

"Hey, I forgot my phone here yesterday, does the stable store forgotten items somewhere?"

The male examined him. His hair was red, eyebrow pierced and a blank, judging expression on his face.

"Cafeteria, it's a terrace box filled with clothes. But since it's your phone I would have asked the office ladies over at the building behind the arena," the male replied, voice a little deeper than Jooheon had expected. "You don't look like an equine person though, why were you here?"

"Correct, I could be qualified as a person who fears these animals, I was here with a friend of mine, whose sister had a lesson, and he is here to hit on her teacher," Jooheon replied, leaning his weight to the other leg. "How did you know?"

"First of all, I've never seen your face here, I've been here since I was four. Second, an equestrian person would know that white and new sneakers would mean dirty pooped down shoes afterwards," he nodded to his shoes. "Plus, your hair is way too styled to be covered with a helmet."

Said the guy with hair that looked like he could be heading to a red carpet right away.

"People at this stable really over examine people, huh?" he chuckled.

The red head tipped his head, cocking his brows a little. "Pardon?"

"Minhyuk predicted I'm a softie yesterday."

The man laughed. "Minhyuk? Lee? Yeah, he's the real softie. We have had jumping lessons together for years. He's a great rider, not gonna lie, but he has a weak spot for his horse."

"Isn't that good?" Jooheon wondered.

"Of course, but you have to be strict at times. It's like praising a kid for eating candy when they're not allowed to. That's how we make arrogant and assertive people. Minhyuk tends to let his horse get away with things," the male slid his hand along the front leg of the white horse next to him. The horse lifted its leg, before the other let it go and moved to the next foot. "It left Wanda with a personality of being what you would call cocky."

"Wanda is his horse?"

"He didn't tell you her name?" he chuckled. "Yes, Wanda, it is written on the poster on her box. Like every other horse in this stable."

Jooheon leaned to look at the stall next to him. _Porcelain_ 's chart was printed, a photo of a golden horse with white mane and tail. The male in front of him had a horse named Bramble.

"Twenty-three? Is your horse twenty-three years old?"

The male's eyes squinted. "No? Does it say that?" he walked away from his horse to peak over to the paper. "Ah, no, this is stable box number twenty-three. Bramble is seven."

"Oh, sorry," Jooheon excused, looking closer at the sheet.

"No worries, if you may excuse me, I have to practice. I hope you'll find your phone."

"Thanks, enjoy practicing," Jooheon smiled, walked away to this house where he knew the riding school kept their offices.

With his phone back in his hands he headed to his car to get to work in time.

∞

"Hey, Changkyun told me you forgot your phone," a voice sounded, a male slipping down onto the chair opposite of him.

Yes, Jooheon was back in the stable. Yes, it was to see Minhyuk.

"Yeah, I didn't even leave it…" Jooheon still pondered how he managed to lose it.

Minhyuk laughed. "Well, what did you forget this time?"

"Your number," Jooheon tried to flirt.

Minhyuk was taken aback, a little surprised but smiled. A blush traveled over his cheeks. "Smooth, I like that. Give me your phone," he laid his hand with an open flat palm on the surface of the table.

Jooheon fished his phone out and handed it to the blond. After tapping in his number, he handed it back. The number laid saved on his sim-card named _Minhyukkie_ _💕_

"Changkyun? Is that the blank faced, redhead with a pierced brow who owns that white horse named after berries?" Jooheon asked.

"Yes, Changkyun and Bramble. Don't get the wrong impression, Changkyun is super nice. Bramble isn't white, he's actually flea bitten gray, but I don't expect you to remember that," Minhyuk explained. He talked like Jooheon needed everything simplified, like in math classes. Which is basically what he needs. "Changkyun competes in level eight classes, the variation of the obstacle height is from 1.37-meter vertical, to 1.75-meter triple bars. I can show you the obstacles later."

Jooheon knew he sat there like a question mark. He couldn't blame himself, as he barely knew what a horse even ate.

"What do you compete in?"

"Stable events, meaning I may be dressed as Santa Claus jumping 1.20-meter or as experienced rider with 1.50-meter obstacles," Minhyuk answered. "Wanda, my horse, isn't the best competition horse out there. As you have heard already, if her calculation is off…" he stopped, opening his hands to gest the answer the other knew.

"She won't jump."  
"Exactly. Changkyun's dream, as well as our fellow dressage rider Hyungwon, is to be able to compete in the Olympics. With Bramble he is able to, and Hyungwon with Mademoiselle, I believe they can both be qualified for competitions like the Olympics in no time," he dreamingly said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"If you had a horse with the will for competing, would you compete in higher classes?" Jooheon asked, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Minhyuk pursed his lips, lowering his gaze to the table surface.

"I don’t know. I've had Wanda since she was done with her basic training, three years to be exact. Imagining a different horse is hard," Minhyuk mumbled. "I don't like the pressure either. The crowd in a Grand Prix stadium is way bigger than the students and their family members here for events."

"I understand," Jooheon smiled. "Who is this Hyungwon?"

Minhyuk turned, pointed to a picture on a wall behind them with a picture of a male in a suit looking outfit on top of a big, gray horse. The male's legs were long, the stirrups (he had learned the name of these steel hoops now) way lower than what Minhyuk had when he rode. It made the horse look a little tinier, but he knew the picture lied as he had seen this horse in the stable.

"Hyungwon, our _Master of horse dance_ as we call him, only to mock him. He is a high class dressage rider. Dressage is like a dance with horses, I guess you understood by his nickname. If you hang here more often, I'm sure you'll meet him."

"If you want me to hang, I can match it up with my calendar," Jooheon winked.

Minhyuk giggled. A melodic noise that made Jooheon soft on the inside.

"Sure, maybe I should give you a tour of this place, so you'll know where to go when you get lost," Minhyuk leaned on his elbows over the table, weak grin displayed.

"I have time."

"Great, I'll just visit the restrooms before we go, you can meet me outside Wanda's box," he rose up, pushing his chair in to the table.

Jooheon got to his feet and pushed his chair back. He walked out of the cafeteria, into the warm stable with the smell of horse poop and hay lingering in the air. He had grown to be okay with the smell after the hundred times Hyunwoo had dragged him there.

The orange haired stopped in front of the horse's stall. She peaked up from her lazy standing position. A few steps at the time, she maneuvered around and sneaked her head out the gap. Jooheon lifted his hand and stroked over her forehead. She had a marking on her face, a leaking triangle on her forehead over her eyes, a line connecting down to her nose, muzzle. Like a waterfall, almost. The lake on top, waterfall down until it collected in a new lake.

A whistling sound reached his ears, catching his interest he turned to the riding hall doors. A male with a wheelbarrow walked out. His hair raven black, body buffed up with muscles, something similar to Hyunwoo but broader. Compared to the other private horse owners he had seen so far, this guy was cheaper clothed. His sneakers were old Nike shoes pooped down, as Changkyun had said.

He wore sweatpants that looked like they had a specific use in the stable. A t-shirt hugging his body, leaving no detail of his torso hidden.

He looked up to see Jooheon, smiling to greet him. He stopped at the stable box close to Wanda's stall. Only one between them. The raven haired slipped into the gray horse he had seen pictured in the cafeteria.

Was this the Hyungwon-guy?

No, he was way taller and lankier than this guy.

Minhyuk walked up to him with a maze of leather hanging from his shoulder. He greeted this guy inside the dressage horse's box, receiving a soft _hello_ back.

The blond male opened the door to his horse's stable, pulling the bridle over her head. He slipped the never-ending straps together. Well, it was basically two straps, one under the chin and one under the muzzle.

Leading the horse out he linked his arm with Jooheon's. On the outside, Minhyuk headed for a platform, climbing up the stairs he asked Jooheon to follow. He handed a helmet to the younger, while pushing his own down on his head.

"You expect me to sit on that?"

"She has a name, and don't worry, I'll control her," Minhyuk sniggered.

He swung a leg over her back, seated close to the end of her mane. Jooheon climbed up to stand on top of the platform. A little struck by a drop of fear of how high up it was. After several weak tries of lifting his leg enough to sit up behind Minhyuk, he breathed out. He had no idea a person who rode had to be flexible.

Circling his arms around Minhyuk's waist, he leaned his head on his shoulder. Minhyuk then clicked his tongue and Wanda started walking. Jooheon was caught off guard, and rocked back with a harsh movement, almost dragging Minhyuk with him with the tight hold he had around his body.

Walking slowly, they made their way down in front of the stable, towards the parking but down the path leading behind the main building.

"Who was that guy in the dressage horse's stable? Was that Hyungwon?" Jooheon asked, he had finally figured out how to sit balanced. Every muscle mimicked the blond male's position.

"No, it was Hoseok, Hyungwon's boyfriend. He has a part-time job like me, he's a stable boy though," Minhyuk leaned his head back to look at the other. He didn't pay attention to the road, which made Jooheon a little stressed. "You're learning fast."

"Hm, I guess I am," Jooheon smiled.

"I wouldn't be able to learn four names and keep track of the horses in less than a week," Minhyuk turned back to Jooheon's relief. He pointed to a building to the left, in front was a parking for tons of tractors and horse trailers. "That's the riding school's riding hall. It looks dusty and old, but the inside is way better."

"I've never been there, but Hyunwoo's sister have ridden there thousands of times. I remember when it was restored, she was so happy there were finally heaters inside," Jooheon slid forward when they walked down a little hill.

Minhyuk leaned back against his chest, at first it felt nice, he thought Minhyuk wanted to get closer. He was a bit too pressed up to his crotch considering they had known each other for collected four days. But when the blond requested the other to lean back too, he felt dumb.

"It helps with balancing," he explained. An open field laid in front of their eyes.

Several trunks laid on the short-clipped grass. It was way muddier here than in the open arena. Some obstacles were more good looking, railing of flowers or bushes, neatly placed beams, or prettier material. The obstacles were scattered on both sides of the green-brown field, a tractor way paving right though.

"This is the cross-country field, it's used for more experienced riders than the new beginners due to the horses being more free here. You need to be able to control your horse well to survive," Minhyuk stopped Wanda, she obliged, halting in place. "Over there," he pointed to a dump to the right, a sunken hole in the ground. "Is the water pool, some horses sprint though, other's throw their riders of while backing away. Also a reason why we won't let novices ride here."

Minhyuk pulled the reins to turn Wanda, heading back the way they came from.

"Have you fallen off?"

"Tons of times, you're not professional until you've fallen off a hundred times," Minhyuk laughed but said the last part in a mocking tone.

"Have you been severely injured?" Jooheon asked, tightening his embrace on the other. Minhyuk noticed.

"Yes, don't worry though. I've recovered," Minhyuk met Jooheon's gaze. "I broke my arm, fortunately my left, when Wanda threw me sideways off about two years ago. That was when I got to know she is a maniac if she won't have everything in perfect order."

"Ouch," Jooheon said, loosened one hand to lay it over the left elbow. Squeezing lightly.

Minhyuk chuckled. "Changkyun have had worse, believe me. If he got a place in a competition for each injury he has had, he'd be in the Olympics by now," Minhyuk said. "The poor guy had the whole muscle bag of 500 kilograms roll over him."

"You know what, I'd love to get down," Jooheon felt his heartbeat speed up.

"You'll be okay, Wanda is nice on hikes rather than training."

"I don't care, they're killing machines," Jooheon ushered forward anyway. This time Minhyuk leaned back against his chest without the hill making him do so. Not that he would lean back in an upward hill.

"You are right, but these creatures are also amazing," Minhyuk's soft voice murmured.


	2. Oxer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize the bad summary, i realized after reading it a few times.   
> Sum sick Minhyuk fluff on your wayyyyy

Minhyuk was finishing up the evening care for Wanda, when he heard arguing in the stable. Paying it no mind, he continued to brush her dark coat clean for dust and loose strands of coat. Wanda was occupied eating hay, rotating her ears after the sounds of the voices echoing between the bars of the stalls.

Minhyuk pushed his glasses up, brushing off dust on his beige pants, leaving stripes from his fingers. A last kiss to Wanda's head, and he slipped out. He closed the door behind himself, grabbing the grooming box waiting for him on the outside and walked down to the tack room. Locking his stuff into his locker, he walked out to be faced with the arguing pair.

"At least my horse is able to jump," Changkyun spat.

"Mademoiselle can jump, but we are a dressage team and we focus on that rather than the forcing sport you're pushing Bramble into," Hyungwon crossed his arms.

"Your horse is too spoiled, it's disgusting," Changkyun fake puked.

"I feel bad for Bramble not being loved," the tallest rolled his eyes.

"I love Bramble, bitch," the redhead snarled.

"Maybe if you get castrated like your gelding, you'll calm your ass," he lifted his eyebrows at the childish and exaggerated behavior the younger had.

"And you should get the pink ribbon braided in your thick locks."

"Guys please," Minhyuk finally cut in.

Hyungwon gasped offendedly. "I am _not_ a mare, and definitely not in season."

"You act like one, you're always so whiny for dick anyway."

"Guys…" Minhyuk tried again.

"Bitch," Hyungwon replied, scowling at the younger.

"I'm gonna lock up, can you please take this outside?" Minhyuk sighed, turned off the lights with the switch on the wall.

"No need, I'm going home," the jumper turned, disappeared out the door in no time.

Hyungwon sighed, flung his bag over his shoulder and padded out. Minhyuk followed behind, locking the stable doors and caught up to the taller. His gaze was glued to the ground, watching his feet take each step forward. His eyes were glossy, rapid blinking as he tried to hide it and avoid the pressuring tears to slip over.

They stopped on the empty parking space. Hyungwon with his head facing down, and Minhyuk with his body towards the younger. After a few minutes in silence, the blond laid his hand on the tall man's shoulder. He flinched a little, a trembling exhale leaving his lips.

"Your friendship is worsening," Minhyuk stated, it couldn't be called a friendship anymore.

Their relationship had started as a lovely story. Both had fallen deeply for the other and adored them. They spent time together, even trained at the same time (both had to use the whole area, either wiped or full of obstacles) even if it would ruin their schedule.

Minhyuk had seen them inside one of their horses' stables, laying on the pinching bedding in each other's arms until one fell asleep. They would whisper loving words to each other, a random kiss here and there.

Until one day where they had both slipped apart. At first it was ignoring each other. But it escalated to mean comments and straight up bullying the other. Several times, had they been called in to the stable owner's office to talk about their non-tolerated behavior.

"He hates me," Hyungwon whispered, a smile dancing on his lips. "If I breathe the same air as him, he'll slice my throat with his eyes."

Hyungwon leaned his head back, the smile faded, replaced with trembling lips. No matter how hard he tried to keep the tears back, they kept pushing.

His throat tied, making it hurt to breathe and swallow. Hyungwon stared out in front of himself, waiting to see the headlights of the familiar car pull up.

"I shouldn't love him as much as I do, we broke up two years ago. But it hurts so bad to see the disgust in his face," a stray tear finally tore through Hyungwon's barrier.

"Of course, it does," Minhyuk wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I have a boyfriend, and I love Hoseok, but I would do everything just to see Changkyun smile at me again," Hyungwon let himself be devoured by the embrace the older offered.

"Maybe talk to him?" Minhyuk suggested, rubbing circles onto his back.

"Then I end up like where I was just minutes ago. I don't know what to do anymore, I broke down in front of him the last time. He called me out as a slut because I couldn't stay satisfied with one man," Hyungwon's rough voice whispered from his neck. "I've never feared words from a person so much in my life."

"Oh, Hyungwon," Minhyuk mumbled.

Hyungwon's boyfriend finally pulled up, taking over for Minhyuk in comforting his precious one.

He said his goodbye, setting off in a run to catch his bus. The flashlight on his phone wobbled with his running, making him stumble on the roots hidden in dark shadows. The shortcut running through the forest was actually a riding trail.

He stepped out of the dense plant area, just so see the red backlights of the bus disappear out of sight. Intense breathing as he leaned down, cursing his stamina.

Minhyuk dumped down on the bench in the bus shelter. He pulled out his phone, clicking into a conversation and right to the phone icon.

Short beeps later and the other line picked up.

"Hey, you by any chance have a car?"

Minhyuk slipped into the car, closing his eyes immediately. The vehicle moved, drove back into the lane on the road. It was warm, warmer than outside, and way more comfortable than the wooden bench.

A weak humming laughter sounded next to him, leaving him smiling back.

"You're a damsel in distress right now," the orange-haired joked.

"Mhm," he hummed tiredly. "Love drama right at the closing hour."

"Ah, sorry to hear," Jooheon replied shortly.

"No, not mine. Two friends of mine."

Jooheon looked over at him with a comforting smile.

Minhyuk couldn't tell when he fell asleep, but he was happy he had given his address to the younger before he dozed off. He woke up when his name was softly repeated next to him, a hand carefully carding through his blond hair.

Minhyuk thanked the other for driving him home on such a short notice. Gathering his things, he opened the door, but turned to the younger observing him. Locking the other in a long hug, he smiled. They broke apart, Minhyuk adding a light kiss to his cheek, mumbling a new thanks and slipped out of the car.

∞

"This is the waist, the pointy edge is the cantle," Minhyuk pointed to the saddle, finger gliding along the dip and over to the tip of this cantle point. "The bump over here is the pommel, this flip covers the stirrup strap, as you see," he lifted the little flip located on the pommel. "This is where you regulate the length of the straps, if you ride dressage your stirrups are longer than in cross-country and jumping."

"You sure know a lot," Jooheon smiled. He stood behind Minhyuk, but had a perfect view to whatever the younger talked about.

"I do, now show off your knowledge, and repeat what you remember," Minhyuk challenged, stepping aside to give Jooheon clear access.

"Oh," he sighed, it sounded a bit nervous, but it was far from nerve wracking. "Lift this flip and you'll be greeted with three straps, two are connected with the girth," Jooheon said, lifted the biggest flap, revealing a basement section of the saddle. "Do not pull the reins over the horse's head, unless you're a child and have no chance against the horse pulling. For safety."

Minhyuk nodded and smiled. "Great, you do learn fast. I can leave you to clean my tack and you'll get all the puzzle pieces back together."

"I wouldn't give me such a big responsibility yet, before you know it the throat lash is the stirrup strap, and the girt is the martingale," Jooheon smiled, he pulled the older male closer to himself with his arm snaked around his waist.

"I'm impressed, who taught you about the martingale?" Minhyuk leaned closer, tapped his nose with his finger while circling his arm around the taller boy's neck.

"The internet did, I also learned horses wear boots on their legs, _but_ they can't be too loose as it will only reduce the horse's movements," Jooheon rocked the boy in his arms.

"Lee Jooheon, at this speed I could throw you up into the saddle right away," Minhyuk smiled. "Now, for the final part…" he drew away from his grip to lean over to the horse. He slipped two fingers under the girth that laid against Wanda's stomach. "Two fingers, you're good to go, the throat lash has to be loose, a fist," Minhyuk grinned.  
Well that was oddly sexual.

Whatever the older indicated out of that type of talking, was not how to teach Jooheon how to saddle up, that's for sure.

"Noted," Jooheon replied.

"Could you go get my helmet? It's in my locker, birthday is the code," Minhyuk glanced to his wrist. A silver Rolex clock hugging the slim limb. Jooheon had learned after billions of equipages jumping over the Rolex sponsored obstacle, that it was the clock of equestrians, you could say. If not, it was displayed a lot during these jumping competitions and commercials during breaks.

Jooheon left for the tack room as the pair disappeared into the riding hall. He saw the locker, finding number eighteen right away. Luckily the stable boxes had the same number as the lockers, he wouldn't have to spend time trying the combination on all the locks -and by accident permanently lock one of them-.

Finding a little pink padlock linked to the door, he spun the disks to form 1103 to be greeted with a click. It jumped off and let Jooheon wiggle it out. The helmet laid on the bottom, like the way Jooheon left his apron at work. He grabbed it, moving to close the door when a picture fell down. Rustling its way down it landed with the white side up before the orange-haired man's knees.

He picked it up, placing it back on the little natural frame the door had to offer. He laid his eyes upon it, seeing a bright smile from Minhyuk in the middle of three other males. His arm was in an arm sling, covered in white gypsum.

Must have been the injury Minhyuk had talked about.

Jooheon knew all of the faces, even if one of them were a little harder to identify.

Kihyun leaned against Minhyuk, arm resting on his healthy shoulder as he posed with the peace sign. Changkyun stood by Minhyuk's left, a male dangling his feet from his seated state on the jumper's back, smiling widely. He waved to the camera, while the man under him leaned forward in what seemed like a desperate fight for balance.

It was the dressage rider, Hyungwon.

He couldn't help but smile, closed the locker and held the helmet tight under his arm.

Hopefully Minhyuk wouldn't kill him for peeking through his things (it's the picture's fault, it fell down right in front of his eyes.)

Minhyuk had already started, walking around in a big circle on the lowest part of the riding hall. He smiled warmly at Jooheon and stopped his horse. He took the helmet, and placed it on his head. He leaned down to kiss the younger's forehead, mouthing a thanks before they broke into a trot over to the track.

Jooheon was fascinated by the young boy. He controlled his horse so well, using his legs to give her commands rather than the reins. Whenever the young mare wanted to troll around, he stayed on. She bucked, reared and hopped around. Minhyuk predicted each movement, it looked like he did with how well he took each sudden jump, before he collected her again and continued the course. Jumping today was way smoother than the first day Jooheon saw him ride. Wanda professionally calculated her steps, leaving the ground for a couple of seconds before landing gracefully. Between two of the obstacles, Minhyuk counted.

"One, two, three, four," sounded, voice affected by the bumping under him. His breath was fast, racing and leaving his voice breathless at the end.

Changing the course, he came back to the combination of obstacles. Counting again but landing on five this time.

Hesitantly, Wanda stopped for a split second before jumping with a rougher form. She landed with a heavier dump, Minhyuk flying after the saddle roughly bounced him forward to land against her neck.

But he stayed on.

Jooheon's breath caught in his throat, hands clutching around the banister of the tribune to lean forward. His eyes widened in fear of seeing the little, light frame fly over the horse's head and into a new injury.

Straightening up he pulled her rein to the right, Wanda's head immediately turning in the direction of the doubled obstacle. She jumped over, but the last beam fell down with a thump. It startled the mare, making her buck forward in huge steps.

Jooheon had no idea how the other could still be sitting in the saddle. If he were the one on that horse, he'd be off already when she started bucking. Scratch that, she could whip her tail and he'd be gone.

Several times he had to hold his breath, bite his fingernails and stare. Minhyuk dropped the reins to adjust the helmet on his head. The horse under him seemed to speed up and change the course, but only for the little amount of time before the legwork was back.

Jooheon felt a need to yell at him to get his hands back on the reins. If he can't drive while using his phone, Minhyuk can't ride without reins.

Slowing down to trot, Minhyuk was defeated with five beams on the ground. Wanda panted, fog easing off the horse coated in sweat. The practice hour was far from over, it was still twenty-five minutes left, according to the time. Maybe Minhyuk had realized she needed rest, or they're finishing up with something else?

Either way, Minhyuk didn't look pleased as he slipped down from the horse ten minutes later. His feet shook under him, making him lean against Wanda in an attempt of staying up. He took several minutes breathing in her sweaty scent before he pushed himself off from the horse. He walked over to Jooheon, thanking the other for holding the gate open.

Wanda got into her stable, heading for the water dispenser in the corner. Minhyuk loosened the girth until it slipped off the two straps, it dangled freely on his side. He twisted the stirrup straps around the stirrups, and threw girth over the saddle waist, loosened the bridle straps and sliding the tack off the horse.

"Let me take it," Jooheon said, straight out ripped the saddle and bridle out of his hands.

With a breathy laugh Minhyuk watched him walk down the corridor. Getting back, Jooheon squatted down to the boy leaning against the closed stall door. He cupped his cheeks, tilting his head a little.

"Maybe you should go home, I can stay here until the closing time so I can lock up for you," Jooheon smiled.

Minhyuk's cheeks were quite hot, burning under his hands. Eyes hidden behind his eyelids.

"I can't ask you to do that," Minhyuk whispered.

"No, you know what, I'll go ask Kihyun if he can lock up, and then I'll drive you home. You're getting sick," Jooheon helped the other to his feet, letting him lean against himself while they walked out of the stable.

"I haven't groomed Wanda," Minhyuk mumbled when he sunk together in the car seat.

"I'll ask Kihyun to do it," funny how it sounds like Kihyun is a friend of his and is willing to do whatever he asks.

Minhyuk silenced after that, either asleep or too tired to talk on the remaining ride.

Carrying the lithe body, he slipped into Minhyuk's apartment. Guiding himself through the rooms, he found the bedroom next to the kitchen. He laid the blond male softly on top of his covers, brushing the greasy strands out of his eyes. Minhyuk's breath was even, slow and soft.

Jooheon slipped back into the apartment, rummaging around until he found the bathroom. Rustling through his drawers and cabinets, he found a cloth, wetted it with cold water and headed back to the sick rider, he would rather say: his sick baby.

He folded the cloth, into a perfect rectangle that would cover his forehead. Waiting in silence, he patiently listened to Minhyuk's breathing. Slow and steady, deep and distant. He didn't react to his touch, fingers continuously caressing his cheek and chin.

Jooheon decided he should leave before he wakes the tired patient, he raised up. Right when he turned his back, a hand landed on his thigh. A weak touch with fingers curling against the fabric. It then fell down after it gained the other's attention.

"Don't leave yet," Minhyuk's silent voice pleaded.

Who was Jooheon to say no?

He laid down next to the other, having him curled up against his chest in no time. Fast he covered the trembling body with the free cover on the other side of the bed, running his hands up and down his spine to spread some of his warmth to the older.

At one point Minhyuk fell asleep -again-, weak snores against Jooheon's chest.

∞

"Hey, Is Minhyuk feeling better?" Kihyun asked.

Jooheon stopped in his tracks to the stable right beside the one Kihyun was leaning against. His hands were all over the horse's face, the big creature gone in the feeling of his scratching fingers.

"He's getting better bit by bit," Jooheon smiled.

"Good," Kihyun turned his attention back to the horse in his hands, leaning his head against the horse's forehead.

Jooheon smiled, sliding the door to Wanda's stable open. He gripped the halter and slid it over her head, fastening the clip to the loop he had been taught to use, by no other than the jumping colleague; Changkyun. He had stopped Jooheon before he could continue to the forest trail Minhyuk had told him about, scolding the way he had twisted the headcollar into a ball on her head.

Changkyun had opened the clip and moved it to a loop laying against Wanda's cheek, and not the random hoop on the muzzle level.

"I heard you like draft horses," Jooheon smiled.

Kihyun kissed his horse. "Yes, always been a big fan. They're so goofy and heavy, plus, my butt doesn't look too big with this thick draft booty bouncing with me."

Kihyun laughed.

Jooheon tried not to think of the horse sport as a sexual sport. He really tried not to connect the words to anything pictured explicitly.

"Aren't they harder to use in sports like jumping?" he asked softly.

"Yes, but I don't need a horse specifically for one discipline, I just want a buddy to spend time with and trail ride with," Kihyun let his palm glide over Bulldozer's forehead. The horse snorted loudly. "Besides, this one is a big, cuddly baby, aren't you? Yes, you are, a big goofy baby," he baby-talked, nuzzling his nose against the horse's face. The horse leaned closer, closing its eyes.

"Well, Hyunwoo is built enough to be a human draft, he can be a big, goofy and cuddly baby, I'm sure he'll let you ride him if you ask nice enough," Jooheon grinned before continuing his escapade to the door.

He caught a glimpse of the cheeks dying red as the boy turned so fast to shoot him a shocked expression. Mouth agape.

Taking the horse for a sightseeing, following the same path as the three days before, he sighed. The poor horse must be tired of not being able to do more exciting things. Too bad Jooheon's experience is too low to help her.

He lightly jogged next to her, she trotted on the mud-covered grass under her hooves. Jooheon steered over to some trunks laying low on the ground, Wanda slipping over like they were nothing.

The sky broke up, raindrops falling from the clouds to soak them in seconds.

"Ah, shit, why all of a sudden?" Jooheon cursed.

The droplets got heavier and heavier for each second, the rustling sound of the intense collisions of water hitting the ground amplifying. The gravel moved around the tractor road, shaking and crashing into other pebbles with the cadence of the rain.

Jooheon drew his sweater over his head, pulling the lead to get the horse to follow him back. Wanda was okay with the rain, she enjoyed it rather. She willingly walked next to Jooheon as they walked back to the stable building.

The leaves played with the rain, paving canals for the current to hit him. Big droplets slid down his neck, under the line of his shirt and down his spine. It left a shiver run up his back, making him shake in shock. Wanda startled, but continued peacefully after no exhibited threat.

Back in the stable, under a protecting roof shielding the two of them from the cold rain. Wanda found a space in her box, freed from the halter. Jooheon dried her with a sweat scrape, forcing the water out of her coat. A few pats to her head, scratched under her short mane, before he closed the door and ran to his car.

Safe inside, but unfortunately not dryer than what he was before leaving the stable, he started the engine. Doublechecking there were no messages from Minhyuk, he pulled out from the parking.

The road was silent, the view fogged with rain and dense clouds. Darkness laid ahead, created by the blooming trees of towering curtains above. His headlights were glowing rather intense, considering they're usually faded and weak casts of weak bulbs. The road ahead lit up.

He met a car, surprisingly at this hour, turned down the intensity of his headlights, the other driving doing the same. He pulled over to the side, letting the big SUV pass him on the narrow, graveled way.

The driver thanked with a light wave, Jooheon doing the same.

After his playlist had stopped, paused rather because the songs available offline had been repeating the whole day, the car was sensitive for sound. He could hear himself blink, the wet sound of his moist eyeballs, his eyelids meeting and parting. His breathing, whistling sound that appeared and left when he inhaled.

He was so gone in the noises his face made, the phone next to him lit up, his loud ringtone blurting out into the space, he must have accidentally turned the sound up. A startled push on the wheel made the vehicle jump into the opposite lane, luckily no one were driving. He leaned over, blindly searching for the phone on the passenger seat. His thumb covered the green phone, a voice greeting him.

He found the speaker button, also in blindness, and the voice got louder.  
"Hey," a tired mumble.

"Hey, baby," Jooheon greeted back.

"Could you come over?"

Minhyuk's voice was groggy, like he just woke up. Or he was tired. Both were possible as the boy did nothing else than sleep when he's at home trying to recover.

"Of course, need me to bring something?" Jooheon asked, blinking to the last road option to Minhyuk's place. Right in time to call Jooheon.

"No, are you at home?" the other end rustled.

"I'm on my way to you from the stable," Jooheon replied softly.

The other yawned. "M'sorry you have to spend your time with _my_ horse, is she behaving?"

"Yes, don't worry. I think she understands I'm inexperienced and not as capable of taking care of her as you," Jooheon chuckled, he saw the familiar lights of the 24h-open grocery store ahead, deciding last minute to blink in.

Minhyuk laughed, his voice fatigue and drained. "She is sweet and adorable, I've tried to tell you."

Jooheon climbed out of his car, walking among isles with a grocery basket from his elbow. His phone was now held against his ear, speaker off.

"It's different when she's alone with me, than rebelliously throwing you around," Jooheon described Wanda shortly, receiving a low laughter. It was true, whenever she was with Jooheon, whether it was grooming in her stall or alone in the forest, she was an angel. Sweet and careful, if Jooheon stumbled on her time to finally gallop a little, she would slow down to let him catch up. Minhyuk on the other hand, was like a doll, thrown around on the horse until the bones in his neck cracked loudly by all the sudden jolts.

Jooheon grabbed a few boxes of cookies, different brands and tastes, all of them in the category of the elder's favorites, laying them down in the basket. Making it over to the card section, he picked out one shaped as a heart with a teddy holding it. He grabbed a bouquet of flowers before laying them all on the register for the cashier to scan the items.

"Where are you?" the other skeptically asked.

"On my way," Jooheon pushed his bankcard into the machine, pressing his code with the numbered silicone.

"It doesn't sound like it," Minhyuk hummed.

"I promise I am," Jooheon huffed out while stacking the items in his hands. "Give me five minutes and I'll be on your doorstep."

"If you're late I'll be salty."

"I won't."

Back in his car, Jooheon hurriedly wrote on the card, pushing it into the bouquet of flowers and spinning back to the road.

As promised, Jooheon reached his doorstep right when 8.59 ticked to 9.00. Minhyuk opened the door, a smile on his lips until his eyes lowered to the flowers in his hand, the pile of cookies in his arms.

Jooheon handed the flowers to him, orchids of white and baby pink embracing the card. Minhyuk skimmed through it fast before his lips tugged back into a smile. He pressed the flowers closer to his chest, blush painting his cheeks softly.

"Thank you," Minhyuk stepped into his kitchen, filling a water mug with water to place the flowers in.

"How come I didn't know you wore glasses?" Jooheon asked.

Because yes, he had no idea the older used glasses. The round sort, resting on the bridge of his nose. The glass was framed with black, making his skin look paler than ever. His eyes were clearer, the shining glass lifting them up.

"I can't wear them while riding, they're too expensive to be accidentally crushed," Minhyuk rustled around, moving the flowers to lushly beam and laid the card next to them.

Jooheon stepped into the apartment, taking his shoes off and leaving his soaked sweater on an empty hook.

Minhyuk finished up the nice touch to the flowers and walked over, curling his arms around Jooheon's neck to kiss his nose, grimacing as the wet fabric of Jooheon's pants transmitted over to his PJ pants.

"You're dripping," he mumbled, a weak laughter. "The weather got you by surprise?"

"Yes, indeed. Was out with Wanda when the sky decided to puke water on us."

"Wanda didn't drag you through the mud? I'm surprised, she is usually hyper in the rain, wants to run around like a foal," Minhyuk leaned his forehead against Jooheon's.

"Hmm," he hummed, letting his eyes fall shut and gently kissed his upper lip. "As I said, no rebel in her when I'm there."

"I see, an inexperienced non-equestrian like you controls my horse better than my fifteen years of experience ass," he chuckled. "How lovely, Changkyun would never stop bully me for that."

"Aw, no, not on my watch. I'll protect you, baby," Jooheon ruffled his hair.

"Yes, against that man, good luck, he bites let me make that clear," he giggled. Pushed the stray strands behind Jooheon's ear. "Over to other things, maybe we should get you out of those clothes before you end up sick with me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jooheon agreed, letting himself be dragged after Minhyuk to his bedroom.

The door shut behind them, a weak thump softly surrounding them.

Minhyuk's room was dark, only his little night-stand lamp as the source of light. It was like Jooheon's headlights, weak. The base was covered in horse stickers, galloping, heads, standing, horseshoes, saddles, you name it. Minhyuk had plastered his stickers there as a kid and used the fact he's too close to it emotionally to throw it away.

His bed sheets were plain white, but his pillowcase said _sweet dreams_ , from a bed set with a horse on the duvet. Jooheon had seen Minhyuk's phone wallpapers as well. Both before and after the changes. His lock screen is a picture of him and Wanda at a competition, his home screen is Jooheon and him grimacing to the camera. Before _their_ wallpaper, Minhyuk had a picture of Wanda again, rolling in a puddle.

On his nightstand he had a photo of his friends, not the same as he had in his locker. But a different one. Kihyun was there, Hyungwon and that buff stable boy. They rode their own horses, the buff guy standing next to Mademoiselle, Hyungwon's horse, holding the thigh to the rider lovingly.

A separate photo of Minhyuk and Changkyun was pushed into the corner of the frame. It looked like they both had been competing, dressed in snow white riding pants, helmets with the straps loosely open on their heads. They wore a suit looking jacket, Minhyuk's marine blue, Changkyun's black. Fake pockets along the side and buttons prettily lined up on their stomachs. They held rosettes, two colors creating the crown and its fringes.

"Like my picture?" Minhyuk spoke, he had crawled up on his bed, observing Jooheon on the middle of his floor staring at the photo.

The orange-haired nodded, shimmied out of his wet clothes before he shuffled close to Minhyuk. The other cupped his face, lightly tugging him forward to himself. His breath ghosted over Jooheon's lips, giving a chaste peck. He leaned in closer, letting the younger catch his lips in a slower and deeper kiss.

He sighed, pushing himself up to his knees, hovering over the younger a little. Lips danced, tongues shyly swatting over lips and teeth before darting back. Minhyuk's soft lips felt amazing against his own. The sighs and half cut whimpers the other hid making Jooheon thirst for more.

The blonde straddled him, pushing him down to lay against his pillows. He leaned down, lips close to his ear and whispered:  
"Would you like to see my riding techniques?" he hooked his finger under the nose band on his glasses, folding them and laying them safely on the nightstand behind him. After receiving a reply Minhyuk snickered and moved up.

"I'd love to see it," Jooheon heard himself reply.

"Just one rule, you buck," he grinded his hips down to the now formed tent in his underwear. "I will punish, got it?"

"Got it."


	3. Triple Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I excuse this is kinda late, ended up going changes to my room and now im left with no desk lmao. Also help idk what to change up in here.  
> Enjoy this last chapter uwu, i did not proof read this one, as i did with the last two, so excuse mistakes oops, but they are everywhere nonetheless. It is a little angst in this chapter, but its light and over in a sec, thank you for reading!!

Rushing water sounded in the back. The walls building up around the water fountain caught the sounds, making it bounce between the glass. It amplified, the water aggressively hitting the tiled floor. Whenever droplets landed on the door, they made a constellation before rolling in a river of an unmapped area.

The person behind the glass was blurred by the fog and water. It didn't keep Jooheon from stealing a glance once in a while.

"Hey, uhm what are you doing this weekend?" the voice sounded, far behind the thundering waterfall.

"I have to work on Friday and Saturday, why?" Jooheon replied, turning around to see if his scratched back was visible through his shirt or over the collar edge. Minhyuk had no chill in bed, that's for sure.

"Oh," Minhyuk sighed disappointed. "It was nothing."

"You sure? Sounds like you wanted something?" Jooheon carefully watched the other male's movements as he turned off the water and got out.

He wrapped himself in a big towel, creating a puddle under himself.

"No, it was nothing," he replied shortly, flashing a smile before he hid his face in the towel.

"If you say so," Jooheon walked over, but kept a distance enough to not step into the puddle with his last pair of clean socks. He leaned over, kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm off to work, goodbye."

Minhyuk nodded. Still with this disappointed, close to sad, expression on his face. "Yeah, bye."

If his schedule wasn't as stuffed as it was, Jooheon would have offered to drive Minhyuk to the stable. But the schedule controlling his day was way too messy to take his sweet ass time. Either way, Kihyun could drive them to the stable. He would have to go there himself, why not let Minhyuk get a ride too.

It was only the day prior he got to know Kihyun and Minhyuk shared the apartment. He figured out when Kihyun suddenly sat crouched in the hall, under a ton of jackets while exploding his ears with loud music playing on his headset. He scared the crap out of Jooheon as he was just going to fetch his charger from his pocket.

Kihyun explained he just wanted to lock himself in, when he had heard the noises coming from the direction of the bedroom. It took Jooheon a second too much before he understood what the older had unfortunately caught. Jooheon didn't understand why he sat in the hall and not in his bedroom, which he got to know later; Kihyun and Minhyuk share bedroom -and BED- too.

Even if Kihyun insisted he could stay over at a friend's place, Jooheon ended up taking the couch, on his own wish. He went to wake up Minhyuk in the morning, and he had never thought he'd think his boyfriend would be cute all cuddled up with another man.

Life is full of surprises.

Ah yes, work: stressful.

All the students who had no classes the current day were flocking inside the café, ordering and ordering until the last coffee bean slipped out of the bag. It left Jooheon to walk to the backroom and grab a bunch of new bags.

His fingers were sore, and his voice began to sound hoarse when he yelled out the order. One of the students pointed it out, laughing a little but threw a couple of coins into the jar next to the register. Jooheon thanked him with a short smile.

During the lunch time, all the regular customers from the offices around the block came. Ordering their normal espresso or regular black coffee, anything with caffeine that could keep them going through a new e-mail or document.

Jooheon really hated working for one of his colleagues, he didn't even earn extra, unless he was tipped extremely good. Just the extra points of colleague and friend. Which unfortunately didn't count today, not even with the rush.

When he could finally rip the apron off his body and sprint down the road to get into his car without the parking security give him a ticket, he sighed out in relief. He headed home in no time, jamming to his music while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

∞

"Jooheon push your heels down," Kihyun scolded, again, walking in the middle of the arena while observing Jooheon rather than the other male trotting along the sides.

"I'm trying!" the orange-head groaned back, pushing his heels down for the nth time, but eventually letting them slip back into their relaxed position. It hurt, it really hurt, his Achilles was far from flexible, a bigger barrier than he had though.

"You need to change your rhythm, look at the leg Mushroom has closest to the wall, when it moves forward you sit up," Kihyun explained.

Minhyuk giggled at him as he passed the struggling male.

"How do I change my rhythm?" he whined, desperately pulling the reins as he bounced in the saddle. The sudden lack of information throwing him off and leaving him clueless and not focused.

"Sit down over two beats in the saddle, then continue lifting up in the stirrups," Kihyun explained. Continuing his trail on his now marked circle in the dust. "There you go, now relax your hands and straighten your back."

Oh boy, oh boy, it was reassuring to hear Kihyun somewhat praise him for his position. Or well, kind of. It was rather pressuring to have someone inspect and judge your whole body this much.

Jooheon did as told, straightening his back, pushing his chest out and lowering his hands until they levitated just above the saddle. He peaked over to Minhyuk, taking a mental image of him while trying to mirror him. Elbows bent against his body, and the heels down.

He must be looking professional by now.

"That's right, now use your inner leg to steer her into a volte," Kihyun requested.

Jooheon dumbfoundedly stared at the older while Mushroom snorted under him.

"A what now? Electric shock her?"

"No," a laughter sounded from Minhyuk behind him. "This is a volte," he said while Wanda left the track to trot in a circle which connected back to the track behind Jooheon.

"Oh," he exclaimed. Doing as told, he pushed the heel of the foot towards the open room against the palomino coated horse's stomach. She obeyed, bending her body and trotting into this circle and back to the track.

"Amazing," Kihyun sounded.

He had now crossed his arms, changed his route into an oval stretching over the middle of the arena, while watching Jooheon with this hawk gaze of his. Jooheon had no idea if Minhyuk used to have an instructor while he rode, either way, Kihyun was there to teach him at the moment, and apparently no one else.

He eventually commented Minhyuk's riding, asking him to collect Wanda a little more, whatever that meant. Minhyuk resulted with tightening his reins, fingers hungrily biting down on the rope-like rein until Wanda's head was higher up and his reins in a short span.

Wanda reacted with a few jumps and prancingly shifting over to gallop.

Jooheon trotted with Mushroom around the little turn to one of the longer walls. Right when they reached a paper with the letter _K_ inked taped to the wall, Minhyuk pulled up on the side. Continuing his trotting towards the little obstacle Kihyun tried to build.

"Hey! I'm working here, move away, Jumper," he angrily scolded, but laughed when Minhyuk smiled at him.

Jooheon smiled, a little too gone in the adorable friendship the two equestrians had.

He pulled out of his head when Mushroom left the path to head into the center. She stopped close to Kihyun, right in his face, pushing her muzzle against him. Jooheon tried to fix the helmet that had fallen over his eyes, wiggling back and fort by the _one_ stirrup that had slipped off his toes. He managed to keep the stirrup at his toes, but heels down? Nuh-uh.

"Hey, beauty," Kihyun giggled, tickled her muzzle with his index finger and lifted the beam over to the obstacle. "Jooheon trot down the path, when you get to the _A_ , you look towards the obstacle and turn her towards it. When she reaches the obstacle and is going to jump, you lean forward, got it?"

Jooheon nodded. "I've inspected Minhyuk a few times," he smiled, dimples flashing at Kihyun.

By the sound of his name, Minhyuk turned, questioningly looking at Jooheon where he galloped past them.

"I see, well show off then. Minhyuk, I'll set up a bigger obstacle for you," Kihyun helped Jooheon maneuver Mushroom back, the horse immediately sprinting into a trot.

Jooheon did as told, he reached the A, turning his head and the horse and stared at the middle of the approaching beams. Mushroom trotted faster and shorter just before bouncing over the barrier in front. Jooheon leaned forward, and even back by the tons of inspections of Minhyuk's riding. Yet, he flew forward unbalanced, grasping a handful of saddle while trying to push himself back.

Mushroom jumped over to the side by the sudden movement from Jooheon, ears wildly turning back. Jooheon saw the horse head in a split second, the white of her eye blooming wide. She spun off into the trail, throwing her head and rushing forward in a gallop, stomps reverberating through the riding hall.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Wanda.

She was right behind them, standing on her two hind legs. She kicked with her front legs, body stiff as a pole. Minhyuk fell off her like a leaf from a branch during fall. He landed in the dust, clouds pushing away from Minhyuk's motionless body.   
Wanda sprinted off, over to a corner, stressing a little before calming down.

Mushroom lowered her head, leaving Jooheon in enough peace to stare at his boyfriend.

He had no idea of how to efficiently get down. With a rushing panic running through him, he swung his leg over her neck, sitting sideways in the saddle a second before he slid down, running over to the blond. Kihyun laid down the beam, jogging over and crouched next to him.

"Minhyuk?" Jooheon said, patted his cheek from what he could reach under the helmet.

Kihyun tilted his head, clipped open the helmet and laid it next to them. Minhyuk groaned, eyes tightly shut, body quivering.

"Minhyuk, are you here with us?" Kihyun nervously spoke, stroking over his hair. "Where does it hurt? You need an ambulance?"

The blonde grumbled in reply, clutching the sand with his hands. His face twisted in pain, teeth biting into the flesh of his bottom lip. His eyelashes wetted by the tears pressing through his pain.

"I'm okay, fuck, I just need a minute," he sighed, hand moving to land on top of the lower part of his back.

"I'm sorry," Jooheon whispered, pushed the golden lock out of the elder's face.

Kihyun raised up, moving over to the palomino horse freely roaming around with the brown horse. He mumbled he'd take over the grooming for the riding school horse and he'd be right back with ice.

"It's not your fault, don't be silly," Minhyuk smiled, experimentally pushing up. A groaning mantra sounded until the male managed to sit on his knees.

Jooheon cupped his cheek, brushing the brown clay-sand off his face. Wanda had slowly walked back to them, examining the place to know there is no threat awaiting her. She comfortingly pushed her forehead against Minhyuk's body. Minhyuk petted her with two fingers itching her marking.

"Let's get you free from your tack, I can't ride more today," Minhyuk whispered, struggling up to his feet while Jooheon watched and fenced him with his arms.

Clicking hooves sounded down the hall, Minhyuk wobbling against Jooheon, body aching too much to lift his hand up to the reins.

"Go to Kihyun and get the ice, I'll take over," Jooheon kissed his forehead, leading Wanda into the shower stall.

Minhyuk thanked in a whisper, waddling to the cafeteria holding around himself.

Jooheon got the bridle off Wanda, easing the headcollar onto her face and twisted the lead around a hook on the wall. It felt odd, not correct rather, as the horse stood attached to the wall only on one side. But there was no other lead to his left, so he had to live with it. For all he knew, it may be how it's supposed to be as well.

He carefully removed the saddle, snaked the stirrups into the straps as he had learned from Minhyuk. The saddle slid off, revealing a dark sweaty spot on her coat.

Raising up to his toes, he rummaged around in a pink plastic box resting on a wooden shelf hammered into a section of planks on the wall. He picked out a long brush, returning to Wanda to carefully groom her. The hoof pick was trickier, she refused to lift her feet. Making Jooheon wrestle the big 500 kilos horse to lift the damn hoof. When she did, it was pristine.

Well, absolutely amazing, isn't it?

Though, he had to check all four legs, leaving him in a battle he barely won.

Whenever Jooheon stopped, left her to grab a new brush, she scraped her hoof against the floor. Making a horrible, ear-killing nose that made Jooheon crumple into himself a little. He tried to talk to her, but she didn't stop. Only when he came back to her, she stopped, but continued as soon as Jooheon turned his back.

Throwing them all into the box, the tilted it, examining each brush to doublecheck he used them all. He let it go, tipping back to the place on the shelf. He turned around to the horse, just when a crashing sound loudly pierced the air from behind him.

Like Mushroom had done, Wanda bucked forward, throwing her head in panic. Tripping legs harshly stomping, earning attention from every four-legged animal in the corridor.

Great, twice a day.

The box laid on the floor, brushes scattered all around the free zone in front. The pink plastic had a crack paving down the front, the top lid laid far away from it all with the handle broken off. Tiny pieces of plastic laid on the wet cement floor.

By the sound of a forceful yank and wild clinking of horseshoes, he turned to see Wanda free. The lead bounced with her, whipping at her body, only to scare her more.

She threw herself around, head swinging side to side before she sprinted down the corridor. She slid against the ground, a scraping sound of the bricks under her metallic shoes reflecting her boredom scraping startling all of the horses which dared to peak their head out to jolt back in. She stopped abruptly, knowing that direction was no good, turned around and dashed down back to Jooheon.

Before the latter got to pull himself out of his shocked state, the horse ran out of the stable door. Which by the way was open so widely a truck could have spun right through.

Her gallop faded in the dark, the sound of her hooves the orange-haired had hated the whole evening, felt like something he now craved to hear. Jooheon stared out into the dark property on the outside. Mouth wide agape while his eyes flared of panic and stress. His breath raced, forcing itself in and out of his lungs so fast it hurt.

"What is going on?" Minhyuk asked, he slowly approached his boyfriend, pressing a packet of ice to his back.

The sound of Wanda going absolutely insane would never have been muted enough by the doors and walls for Minhyuk and Kihyun not to hear.

Jooheon was startled out of his skin, jumping to turn around. Minhyuk's eyes carefully looked at him, a silent request to know the answer. He looked over to the two empty shower cubicles, eyes connecting to his broken grooming box and the loose metal hook on the floor. Completely ripped out from its place on the wooden beam.

"I-," Jooheon started, suddenly his nerves hit him. "I didn't mean to, Wanda got scared, she- she panicked," he turned to the door, swallowed the lump in his throat.

Minhyuk seemed to understand, even if half of the words missed. His eyes grew bigger. The bag in his hands rustled against the bricked floor, the ice inside cracking like the box had minutes prior.

The rain poured outside, it had done non-stop since it started that one day Jooheon and Wanda were surprised by the wet drops without warning. It rustled above their heads, even louder now that it was so silent.

Each horse that dared to look out of their stables again, or never left in the first place, judged Jooheon. Their eyes big and dark, neighing a little murmur of laughter.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Minhyuk grumbled, ran off into a sprint in no time. It is as if he forgot about the aching pain his body experienced. He was gone, out of the door in a blink.

Jooheon ran after him, squinted in the dark to spot the male and try to catch up a little. They disappeared into the forest, no clue of which direction to take. Minhyuk stopped to listen, calling out Wanda's name.

It took forever. The dreadful waiting for a sign of a horse freely rummaging around. Jooheon didn't know what to think, nor what to do. He only followed the other, silently behind him trying his best to spot the horse.

They reached a graveled road, Minhyuk knowing his steps in the blind darkness. There must be a reason he worked by his mental GPS to head right to that place instead of any other direction.

The pain started to bite back on him, he stopped often to crouch over, hand clutching over his back and a whine leaving his lips. Stumbling forward he groaned, called out for Wanda yet again.

"I'm so sorry," Jooheon apologized again, this time with the blame highlighting him from head to toe with a neon yellow.

Minhyuk didn't reply, continued his search for his horse. His arms hugged over his torso, jaw trembling to the endless shivers the cold brought him. The rain slipped down his skin like the shower water, leaving goosebumps and moist paths. They were both soaked, the clothing hugging them like cold baths. Trapping their body in a trapping embrace of coldness.

Their bodies were freezing in no time, bad timing to be running around in the dark and wet forest in t-shirts.

Minhyuk gasped loudly. On the path in front, in the ditch on the side, laid a big lump. The animal reacted to the sound, lifting its head up from the relaxed position she had managed in the v-formed ditch. Her legs laid grumbled painfully under her.

Minhyuk ran over to her, arms around the muscular neck in a couple of seconds. He cupped her face, continuously stroking over her chin and forehead. Over the white marking on her forehead and trailing it down to between her nostrils.

He whispered something, reassuring words in a soft tone to the horse shaking in the ditch.

"Oh gosh, oh thank God, I'm so sorry, Min, I'm so sorry," Jooheon rambled, carding his wet hair away from his eyes. He approached them squatting down next to his boyfriend to lay his palm on the horse.

But his hand was swatted away, Minhyuk turning to stare at him with his red and wet eyes.

"Haven't you done enough?" he hissed. Baring his teeth in a snarl, moving to his feet.

Jooheon stumbled back. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

"I didn't mean to," he mimicked with a pitched voice. "Fuck off, will you," Minhyuk mumbled, helping his horse to her feet, before pulling her out from the ditch. Fast he clutched his hands over her legs, removing anything of stones or sticks that could bruise her.

"Min, I terribly sorry, believe me I am."

Aggressively, Minhyuk started to pull the horse with him, steps so fast the horse had to stretch her neck to keep up. He sobbed silently, curling his arm over his face in protection of the rain, or hide his crying.

"Minnie," Jooheon tried again.

"Go away! I don't want to be with someone who is a threat to my horse!" he cried, grabbing a handful of gravel to throw at the man behind his horse.

He shielded himself with his hands, feeling the sharp surface of the little pebbles against his skin. The sound of Wanda's steps faded once again, when he had the courage to lower his hands, he was alone on the road.

∞

"Aren't you ready to go?" Hyunwoo pulled his brows together, inspecting Jooheon carefully.

"What the fuck do you mean?" he groaned.

Hyunwoo showed up unnoticed to his door Saturday morning, clad in tight black pants and a blue striped shirt with a horse pin attached to the pocket. His hair was nicely styled, but ruffled to make it look like he didn't put effort into it. Jooheon stood in his oversized shorts and a sweater he had worn for days. He had started to react to the smell of sweat himself and mentally wanted to force himself into a shower.

"The event at the stables, didn't Minhyuk tell you about it?" Hyunwoo walked into Jooheon's apartment when someone appeared in the bottom of the hall, closing the door behind himself. "He's competing in a higher class, level 7 I believe. He was so excited, I'm concerned he didn't squeak it to you like he did to me."

Is that possibly what he wanted to tell him when he asked what Jooheon did that weekend? Oh crap, he feels bad for him. He told him he had to work, which now was cancelled since Jooheon was heartbroken enough to call in sick, not that it would help if he knew what would happen the next days back in the bathroom on Tuesday.

"He broke up with me, why would he?"

"When did he do that?" Hyunwoo shockingly exclaimed.

"He didn't straight up tell me _that_ , but what else do I get out from ' _fuck off, you're threatening my horse'_?" he sighed, throwing his head back.

Hyunwoo cocked one brow, a weak grin on his lips. "That's it? No, dude, sounds like you need a little help to get your love life in better shape. Go get ready and I'll drive to the stable."

"You only care about Kihyun," Jooheon groaned, walking into his apartment while gesturing with wide arms that the couch is Hyunwoo's.

"Which also means I get to hear about Minhyuk a little," he smiled.

"Doesn't mean you are Love Doctor Hyunwoo, the professional carpenter of relationships," Jooheon complained before locking the door to the bathroom.

Jooheon leaned on his arms against the white fence to the outdoor arena. Fifteen equipages, but no Minhyuk. Hyunwoo had promised to be there when Minhyuk showed up. He stood on the other side with Kihyun, obviously flirting, the distance Jooheon could see them from didn't lie. Hyungwon stood a few parents and riders away from the love doves, the muscular stable boy holding around him.

A boy leaned against the fence next to him. Red hair pulled back with bobby pins.

"You're casually hanging here and waiting for your boyfriend to compete, cute, I miss those times," he chuckled, scanning over the horse cantering between the obstacles.

"I guess I'm here rather to apologize?" Jooheon sighed, looking down to his feet.

"Apologize? What did you do?" Changkyun knit his brows, turning his attention to him.

To be one of Minhyuk's closest friends, he doesn't know much of recent happenings.

"I by accident scared Wanda so she ran off, she ran _out_ , and when we found her in a ditch, Minhyuk completely lost it," Jooheon explained. "It was my fault though."

Changkyun tsked. "I told you, he has a weak spot for his horse. Don't take it personally, there are better boys out there than Lee Minhyuk," Changkyun tried. It didn't sound like he knew how to deal with heartbreaks well.

"I don't want to let go of him," Jooheon looked up, scanning the audience to see Hyungwon's eyes fixated to them. No, to Changkyun. "Minhyuk is…perfect, unique, I can't just leave him like he's nothing."

The redhead looked back to the rider slowing down in the arena.

He sniggered. "Y'know what, I'm sure he'll crawl back to you. Don't worry, he doesn't talk about you constantly only to throw you away either, he'll realize you're the one in his heart, next to Wanda of course."

Jooheon answered with a hum, still looking at Hyungwon. It reminded him of the photo he had seen in Minhyuk's locker, the one where Hyungwon had jumped onto Changkyun's back. The picture on his nightstand where Changkyun was replaced with Hoseok, but added to an individual photo in the corner.

The nights Minhyuk had rants about the never-ending fights and ugly words exchanged between Hyungwon and Changkyun. Something that left the elder with nightmares of loosing his friends, but also be called these ugly things himself.

"Hyungwon used to be your boyfriend, right?" Jooheon entered the dangerous field like it was nothing. He had gotten closer with Changkyun, he considered him a close friend he could trust. No doubt the younger thought the same and would be willing to at least answer honestly and calmly.

The younger turned with quite a shocked expression on his face. He followed the distant gaze Jooheon had over to Hyungwon, catching the elder's eyes before the dressage rider turned away abruptly.

"Yes," Changkyun turned back. He continued in a low murmur, barely above a whisper: "Eight years spent wasting my love for that bitch."

"Why do you say such nasty things to each other though?" Jooheon inquired, leaning on his hand to look at him.

"To protect myself from loving him again," Changkyun mumbled, scraping the sole of his riding boot against the grass.

"Why would you protect yourself?"

"You're one hell of a detective, he has a boyfriend," he whipped his finger over to the muscular stable guy. "I don't want Hoseok to experience the living hell of being cheated on like I had to," Changkyun's voice sounded harsh, his voice tying in his throat as his chest obviously ached in pain. "Even if he was the one helping Hyungwon cheat," he said, barely coherent but Jooheon caught it.

Jooheon looked over to the pair, it didn't really look like Hoseok was the guy to steal someone's boyfriend. Nor did it look like Hyungwon was one to cheat, yet Changkyun was there telling his story.

"Damn, man, I'm sorry," Jooheon patted the show jumper's back.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I just wished it was easier to let him go, but we're both clawing at each other's strings. I've considered moving stables, but I can't leave Minhyukkie and Kihyunnie," he chuckled. "Who by the way seems to finally be getting on the touchy side with the swimmer."

"Yeah, finally. They've been drooling over each other since Christmas, I can't believe they still haven't gone on a date," Jooheon chuckled,

Changkyun shook his head while he laughed. He leaned back on the heals of his boots, hands clawing on the fence to keep his balance. "Wanna hear something funny? They kissed in Bulldozer's stall, they thought no one saw, but I got the whole show."

"No!" Jooheon gasped. "That bastard didn't tell me," he turned to Hyunwoo, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "Oh, someone is going to be bullied on our way home."

"Have fun. Anyway, I have to run, I'm up in 20, need to get Bramble ready, see you later!" Changkyun waved as he moved away from Jooheon. "And good luck with Minhyukkie, don't worry too much," he added both his thumbs up before he disappeared behind people.

Jooheon turned back to the messy arena, obstacles in different colors, patterns and figured around in a course. A purple and white vertical, an oxer in blue with more robust sides. Three halves of a barrel laid on the ground in front of a new vertical.

The rider finished, two beams on the ground, meaning she got 8 faults. They walked off the course, the next rider lined up in front of the open gate. Waiting to be mentioned in the speaker.

" _Next up is Lee Minhyuk on Wanda,"_ the speaker creaked.

The blond male trotted into the arena, leaving Jooheon a bit shocked. He stared with a blank expression, but his insides bubbled over. He had no idea of how many times Minhyuk had been whining about how much he wanted to compete in higher classes. There he was, doing exactly it.

Wanda looked way calmer, and considering they competed: she wasn't injured from the nightly adventure she had.

Jooheon couldn't help the loud cheer he let out when Minhyuk bounced over the last obstacle, leaving the course with all the beams untouched. He should probably have stopped himself, or at least waited until someone else could mute him.

Minhyuk looked right over to him, sucking his lip into his mouth before turning Wanda off into a sharp circle and right out of the open gate.

The speakers thanked Minhyuk for a wonderful performance right before they announced there would be a break between the next classes would compete.

Jooheon tried to keep his eyes on Minhyuk, left his place along the fence to push past people. Minhyuk was hard to spot, even on his horse. He moved fast around the shit-load of people standing between them.

With his stumbling feet, he spotted Minhyuk, clearer and a free path of people in front. He slid down from his horse, walking faster to meet Jooheon in the middle.

Immediately, Minhyuk threw himself into Jooheon's arms. He let go of the reins, Wanda stopping in a halt over at a clean area of grass blooming around the flagpole. The orange-haired curled his arms around the little boy, pulling him close, digging his head into the crook of his neck.

Minhyuk sobbed, making his body shake into his touch. He caressed his hand up and down over his back, leaving weak kisses to his neck in his reach, the rest covered in either a riding helmet strap or a shirt collar. Minhyuk's arms were tight around his neck, his helmet screen bumping into the younger's shoulder.

"I owe you an apology, I'm so sorry, I was so scared I forgot you're my boyfriend, I only cared about Wanda," Minhyuk whispered, leaning his chin on Jooheon's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay," he answered, kissing his jaw and up to his nose.

Tears had wetted Minhyuk's cheeks, transferring over to Jooheon's lips and making them moist and salty.

"It's so stupid," Minhyuk smiled, dried his tears. "I'm crying, when I was the one being so heartless."

Jooheon clicked off the helmet, lifting it off his head. He brushed the stray strands going wild over his forehead. The rest of his hair poked out into directions, searching for signals from the outer space for NASA.

"It's okay," Jooheon said, pulling the elder in for a kiss on the lips instead of talking.


End file.
